There have been proposed emergency power operation methods of an elevator which are used for an emergency elevator which can perform emergency recall operations and firefighter operations during a fire and which has no dedicated emergency power source as a matter of convenience of building facilities and hence has no other choice than to perform emergency recall operations and firefighter operations during a power failure by use of a common emergency power source shared by other machines (refer to the Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3331855